<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Visit by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219025">Hospital Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower'>Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bone, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospital, Love, Teasing, playful banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the partner of Finn Shelby, you always worry about his safety and any injury he gets, despite the fact that he's never had any serious ones. His reaction to you getting injured however, isn't as full of concern as yours usually is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Shelby/Reader, Finn Shelby/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Finn one shot! So guess who's never broken a bone in her life and can barely remember the time her brother broke his arm and doesn't entirely know what she's writing about? If you guessed me, then you're right! This is pre season 5 Finn because, once again, fuck that guy, but also because he got shot in season 5 and I wanted this to be before he's ever had any major injury<br/>Can also be found on tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl<br/>Do not repost my work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being with Finn for the last three years, you've watched him become more and more involved in his family's business, the violent parts in particular. You've spent many nights wide awake, filled with worry when he didn't come home at the time he said he would, only to be relieved when he would stumble through the door only covered in bruises and small cuts, a busted lip being his worst injury so far. At least then you only had to worry about getting some ice for him and were free to chastise him for his recklessness. Not that he would listen to your words, instead just mumbling an apology and giving you his most innocent look.</p><p>Honestly, despite the people you are connected to, you've never worried about your own safety or wellbeing past taking care of your basic needs. After all, what are the chances of something happening to you, the significant other of a young gangster in the making?</p><p>As it turns out, the only thing out to get you is the flight of stairs in your own house. Perhaps carrying a huge pile of dirty laundry all at once down the stairs wasn't such a good idea, but you didn't realise that until you unknowingly dropped one of Finn's socks on the step below you and then slipped on it, tumbling down the stairs, hearing a sickening crack just before you reached the bottom.</p><p>The pain was unbearable, the worst you've felt in a long while, possibly ever in fact. Tears welled in your eyes and a few sobs escaped. The thought of getting up and moving to the phone to call a Shelby or an ambulance had filled you with as much dread as you could feel in your state. Luckily for you though, Polly Gray chose that moment to walk into your house unannounced, as she often does when she comes for her weekly visit.</p><p>That's the reason why you're currently in a hospital bed with a cast around your broken right arm and a sling to hold it in place. The rest of your body is sore, though not as prominently since they filled you with painkillers. Polly, who has been with you since she found you, now waits outside for Finn after she called him from the phone she insisted they put in your room. You don't see why, as you'll be out of here by tomorrow at the latest. If you weren't involved with the Shelby's then you'd likely be out the moment after they put the cast on.</p><p>A pair of footsteps dash through the hallways outside, coming towards your room. You know it's Finn when they stop, and you hear Polly's muffled voice through the walls, probably telling him what happened. You hear him puffing from the running in between and a few muffled words of his own, then silence.</p><p>The door opens then and in he strolls, cool as a cucumber. He even has a lopsided grin on his face as he takes you in, assessing the damage himself. There's still a hint of concern in his eyes that he fails to hide, but you can't bring yourself to point it out yet, knowing what's coming your way.</p><p>"Well, well, well," he drawls, stopping beside your bed, "look at the state you're in."</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you too," you reply, sarcasm dripping from your words. His grin widens.</p><p>"Honestly, you have me worried. How am I supposed to sleep at night knowing that you're out there getting yourself hurt?" You've said those exact words to him countless times before, and you can tell by the gleeful look on his face that he loves that the tables have turned.</p><p>"I only got hurt because I was going to wash your clothes, Finn Shelby!" You do your best to sound angry with him, but even you're amused by this, so hiding your smile is difficult, and he knows it.</p><p>He let's out a loud, boyish laugh, and soon you're laughing along with him, even if your ribs still ache. When he calms down, he's still grinning but the look of concern has come back again.</p><p>"Are you really alright though?" Finn asks, placing his hand in yours on the bed. You squeeze it reassuringly.</p><p>"I could probably leave right now if your aunt would let me." He chuckles at that.</p><p>"I still can't believe that I'm the Blinder, and you're the first one out of both of us to wind up in a hospital bed."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," you roll your eyes, "the irony isn't lost on me after all the nagging I've done."</p><p>His smile is softer now, more loving. He leans down and presses a light kiss to your temple, as if he's worried that any harder will cause more injuries.</p><p>"Lay down with me," you pat the bed with your left hand, shifting over, so he has enough room to join you on the stiff white sheets. Finn looks surprised and a bit unsure at your demand.</p><p>"Am I allowed to?" He asks, and you snort.</p><p>"Do you think they'll tell you no?" Your tone is incredulous. "You're a Shelby, Finn. They won't have a go at you." Looking more confident after being reminded of who he is, Finn carefully climbs onto the bed, not wanting to jostle you. Once he's lying down and comfortable, you rest your head on his shoulder, still gripping his hand in yours.</p><p>"I'm glad you came to visit," you mumble.</p><p>"I'll always be here for you, love," another kiss lands on your temple, "worrying about you the same way you worry about me."</p><p>"Sounds like a stressful relationship," you joke. He looks deep in thought, something you don't see in Finn often.</p><p>"Maybe so," he finally replies, "but I don't want it to change at all."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>